mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Dicionário de Igisoro
Dicionário de Igisoro → Inglês. Segue-se uma colecção de termos e de expressões relacionadas com Igisoro, recolhidos no Ruanda. Kinyarwanda - Português ;akánga=nteba: (lit. "oposto ao nteba") os quatro poços adjacentes ao nteba nas filas interiores ;akánga=nteba wó haruguru: superior akánga=nteba (à esquerda) ;akánga=nteba wó heepfó: inferior akánga=nteba (à direita) ;akanyána: (lit. "uma pequena vitela") é um poço vazio, enquanto o outro poço, na mesma coluna do jogador, contém uma única semente ;búguz: para jogar Igisoro ;guc úmuvúno: abertura (2ª fase do jogo) ;gucá: finalizar (sementeira) ;guhénura: semear à volta da fila ;guhá: (lit. "dar") para executar um movimento ;gukánga: (lit. "trair") fazer batota ;gukúba: (lit. "unificar") colocar as pedras do poço da frente dentro do poço de trás, da mesma coluna, quando a captura é recusada; ver ndakubye ;gutáng inganji: (lit. "impor o seu triunfo") privilegiar a captura na fase da abertura ;guteba: no sentido anti-horário ;gutéera: semear ;gutéga: (lit. "to hold") para contar (como um ponto) ;gutérura: recolher as pedras a partir de um poço, begore são semeadas ;gutóoroora: inverter um movimento ;haruguru: (lit. "acima") as quatro colunas à esquerda do jogador ;heepfó: (lit. "abaixo") as quatro colunas à direita do jogador ;icúba: poço ;icánga: (deriva de áng = "recusar") colocar as últimas pedras num poço vazio ;igihuhúma: (lit. "fazer um som cavernoso") os quatro poços do centro do tabuleiro (o som das pedras é mais cavernoso no centro do tabuleiro do que nas extremidades) ;igihuhúma wó haruguru: superior igihuhúma (à esquerda) ;igihuhúma wó heepfó: inferior igihuhúma (à direita) ;igisoro: 1. tabuleiro; 2. jogo de mancala do Tutsi ;igitégo: um ponto (para um jogo ganho) ;ihené: (lit. "cabra") nome para uma determinada abertura ;ink igérekeye: (lit. "dupla") ambos os poços da mesma coluna de um dos lados do jogador estão ocupados ;inká: (lit. "vaca" da raça comum em oposição ao gado real designado inyambo) pedras, quando utilizadas em jogo ;inyána: (lit. "vitela") ambos os poços da mesma coluna de um dos lados do jogador encontram-se vazios (sinónimo de fraqueza) ;kábakigi: (etimologia desconhecida) nome de uma determinada abertura ;kubúguranya: jogar duas vezes, quando o adversário hesita demasiadas vezes ;kubúguz inkángane: (lit. "jogar com pedras irregulares") com menos de 64 pedras no final do jogo ;kubúguza: 1. jogar; 2. fase principal do jogo; um sinónimo de Igisoro ;kugarama: sentido do relógio ;kugereka: (lit. "to dispose") preparar um tabuleiro colocando as pedras em grupos de quatro (1ª fase do jogo) ;kuráaza: (lit. "fazer alguém adormecer") rejeitar um pedido para voltar um movimento atrás ;kurása: (lit. "ser atingido por um projéctil") capturar ;kuvuna: primeira sementeira na fase de abertura ;kwivunura: segunda sementeira na fase de abertura ;madóndi: (deriva de dond = "fazer pequenos e repetidos sons") nome de uma determinada abertura ;ndahise: (lit.: "Passo") para renunciar uma captura ;ndakubye: (lit. "Eu retiro") retirar as pedras para o poço adjacente no exterior da fila após ndahise; ver gukúba ;nteba: (deriva de: teb = "to return") poços de inversão no interior das filas (A2; A7 e B2; B7) ;nteba wó haruguru: superior nteba (à esquerda) ;nteba wó heepfó: inferior nteba (à direita) ;nyuma: (lit. "atrás") na fila de trás ;nyuma y áakanga=nteba: poços atrás da akánga=nteba na fila de trás ;nyuma y igihuhúma: poços atrás da igihuhúma na fila de trás ;nyuma ya nteba: poços atrás da nteba na fila de trás ;rucugiitamugabo: (lit. "provocar o adversário") nome de uma determinada abertura ;ubusoro: (lit. "pequenas bolas") pedras, quando não são utilizadas no jogo ;ugutwi: (lit. "orelha") poços de inversão nas filas exteriores (a1; a8 e b1; b8) ;ugutwi wó haruguru: superior ugutwi (à esquerda) ;ugutwi wó heepfó: inferior ugutwi (à direita) ;umutwé: (lit. "cabeça") os quatro poços, no final da cada uma filas interiores (A1; A8; B1; B8) ;umutwé wó haruguru: superior umutwé (à esquerda) ;umutwé wó heepfó: inferior umutwé (à direita) ;urunyána: (lit. "linha das vacas") tabuleiro com muitos poços só com uma pedra Referências ;Bizimana, S.: Umukino w'igisoro. Reji y'Ingoro y'Umurage w'u Rwanda, 1991. ;Coupez, A. & Benda, V.: Terminologie du Jeu d'Igisoro en Rwanda. Em: Africa-Tervuren 1963; 9 (2): 37-41. ;Huylebrouck, D.: Afrika en wiskunde. VUBPRESS, Bruxelas (Bélgica) 2005, 127-144. ;Kimenyi, A. : Cow Metaphors. Paper read at Yale at 29 Annual Conference on African Linguistics. California State University at Sacramento, Sacramento CA (EUA) 1999. ;Merriam, A. P.: The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi of North-East Ruanda. Em: Man 1953; 53 (11): 169-172. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category:Igisoro (português) Category:Dicionários de Jogos de Mancala